Original Characters: Please Stop
by MilkyMilky
Summary: Please stop writing horrid OC's. Read this story to find out why your OC's suck.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, I am in no way making a blanket description of authors who write OCs.

Alright look, all these OC's are ruining Yu Yu fanfiction. They're awful. They cause the main characters to act OOC. OC's are plot devices that incapable authors use to write whatever their fangirl desires well... desire. Can't understand why? Here, I'll show you:

* * *

Yusuke sat in class. Yes, in class. He came to school to gaze at his latest crush, Kimiko Wakizaki. He went to school everyday for the past month just to see her. He even did assignments! Oh boy how he loved this girl!

"Yusuke?"

"Oh Kimiko, hi!"

"Come to my house today after school okay?" ^_~

Yusuke blushed. "O-okay."

Later that day he was walking to Kimiko's house, even though he had no address and had never been there before. All of the sudden his long lost twin sister that he's been close to since he was little came up and poked him in the butt.

"LUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OMG YOU POKED ME IN THE BUTT."

Luna laughed at Yusuke. "I've done that to you ever since we were kids. You know you love me! Well, bye!"

Yusuke shook his head. "I will never understand her." He looked sad and distant because he would never fully understand his best friend/long lost twin sister. In a few minutes he was in front of Kimiko's house. Even though he'd never been there before, he knew.

It was a really old house in the middle of some dark forest with a really tall flight of temple stairs leading up to it. When he got up there Kimiko was in a priestess outfit, her knee-length purple hair blew in the breeze that wasn't there before. She walked up to Yusuke. "Kiss me."

"Ok!" Yusuke kissed her. But all of a sudden fangs grew out of her mouth! She was actually a vampire!

Yusuke began to cry. "KIMIKO YOU LIED TO ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NORMAL GIRL!"

Kimiko laughed maniacally. "Stupid Yusuke! I'm actually a priestess demon vampire! Prepare to die!"

Yusuke fell backwards, frozen in fear. Out of no where a Dragon of the Darkness Flame came out and hit Kimiko!

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hn." Hiei walked out of a shadow with a girl next to him. The girl had red eyes like his but long blonde hair. That was Hiei's girlfriend, Kagome. He started watching her during school and while she was at home and she found out and they fell in love.

"Thank you so much!" Yusuke screamed like a girl.

"Hn."

"Oh Hiei, I love you!" Kagome's big boobs bounced as she jumped and hugged Hiei.

"Hn."

Kurama and his girlfriend Maya ran up the stairs. They were together because Kurama realized that he could trust Maya with anything and he'd always protect her. Maya loved him because he never ever lied to her. Kurama wasn't the type to lie.

"Kurama you came too late Hiei rescued me."

"Not quite!" Kurama said.

Just then Kimiko appeared behind Yusuke and slashed him in the back with her newly formed blade-hand!

"GASP!" Kagome gasped.

"GASP!" Kurama gasped.

"GASP!" Maya gasped.

"Hn."

"You're girlfriend is very pretty Kurama, I WANT TO KILL HER TOO!" Kimiko's other hand made a blade too and she jumped forward and slashed Maya's throat and blood went gushing everywhere.

Kurama turned in to Youko. "YOU BITCH! I LOVED MAYA! SHE WAS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND AND NOW SHE'S DEAD! I HATE YOU AND KNOW FEEL THE RATH OF MY PLANTS!" Youko grew a plant that was hard as steel and couldn't be cut by the blade hands. It wrapped around Kimiko and squeezed her tight.

Hiei would have helped but he was too busy making out with Kagome.

"Just a scratch!" Yusuke jumped up and was running to punch Kimiko when Luna came out of nowhere and stopped him.

"YUSUKE, STOP! YOU CANT!"

"WHY NOT LUNA? SHE'S EVIL! I NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU!" Yusuke started crying.

"S-SHES..."

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"SHE'S OUR REAL MOM!"

Everyone stopped and Yusuke cried even more. He ran up and punched Kurama. "LET GO OF MY MOM I LOVE HER."

Youko sighed. "I'm just a 100 year old fox demon, what do I know of love?" He made teh plants let go of Kimiko.

Suddenly Kuwabra ran up the stairs. "HEY GUYS I HEARD YUKINA WAS GONNA BE HERE. HEY LOOK A DEMON!" He pulled out his spirit sword and cut Kimiko in half, killing her. "HEHEHE LOOKS LIKE I SAVED THE DAY."

"YOU KILLED MY MOM KUWABAKA!" Yusuke and Luna said at the same time, they punched him in unison and Kuwabara flew in to the sky.

"I can't believe Maya is dead, I don't want to live anymore." Youko grew butterfly wings and flew away. Once he almost out of the atmosphere he put his butterfly wings away and fell to his death.

Everyone shed a silent tear for Youko. Except for Hiei and Kagome who were fucking.

Yusuke stared in to Luna's eyes. "I think I realize why I never understood you as a sister Luna."

She blushed and giggled. "Why?"

"Because," Yusuke said, "I'm in love with you."

"I love you too Yusuke."

Yusuke stole a condom out of Hiei's cloak and he and Luna fell in the grass making love.

The End.

* * *

Writing that hurt. That was so bad. Now, granted, there are some very beautifully written OC characters out there. I have written an OC or two in the past before but please, good writers of ffnet, please avoid the following things while writing OC's:

Mary Sues  
Long lost relatives  
Child hood friends  
Characters that change a characters backstory (ex.: Youko was running from the Spirit Defense Force because he left his den because his fox mate cheated on him now she's back to make it up to him)  
Characters that cause the originals to act completely OOC (ex. Hiei having a loving wife that he can't help but PDA with and goes grocery shopping for)

Thank you. Bitch all you want but hey, this all had to be said.


End file.
